The embodiment relates to a solar cell apparatus.
A solar cell apparatus converts solar light into electric energy and includes a solar cell panel, a diode and a frame.
The solar cell panel has a plate shape. For instance, the solar cell panel has a rectangular plate shape. The solar cell panel is disposed inside the frame. Four lateral sides of the solar cell panel are disposed inside the frame.
The solar cell panel receives solar cell and converts the solar cell into electric energy. The solar cell panel includes a plurality of solar cells. In addition, the solar cell panel may further include a substrate, a film or protective glass for protecting the solar cells.
The solar cell panel includes a bus bar connected to the solar cells. The bus bar extends from a top surface of an outermost solar cell and is connected to a wire.
The diode is connected with the solar cell panel in parallel to the solar cell panel. Current is selectively applied to the diode. That is, when the performance of the solar cell panel is degraded, the current flows through the diode. Thus, the short of the solar cell apparatus according to the embodiment can be inhibited. In addition, the solar cell apparatus may further includes a wire connected to the diode and the solar cell panel. The wire connects adjacent solar cell panels with each other.
The frame receives the solar cell panel therein. The frame can be formed by using a metal. The frame is disposed at a lateral side of the solar cell panel. The frame receives the lateral side of the solar cell panel. In addition, the frame may be divided into a plurality of sub-frames. At this time, the sub-frames are connected with each other.
The solar cell apparatus is installed in the outdoor field to convert the solar cell into the electric energy. In particular, the solar cell apparatus may be exposed to harsh environment for a long time, such as snow or rain.
Therefore, the solar cells of the solar cell panel may be damaged by moisture or oxygen, so that the photoelectric conversion efficiency may be degraded. To solve the above problem, various studies and research have been performed to improve the sealing performance of the solar cell panel.
The technology related to the solar cell apparatus is disclosed in Korean Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-2009-0059529, etc.